Castellan, run, flee, Chase
by Verstrahlt
Summary: Luke's feelings before and after his final talk with Annabeth before they decend into the Labyrinth. Oneshot. Luke's feelings, thoughts, ideas. Read and Review please
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Sorry about not updating _Stones and Demigods _but I've been having huge writers block. Sorry about that. Anyway, this is just a oneshot. Hope you enjoy it. By the way, good job England, 1-0 over Wales! Euro 2012 here we come! _Come on England! _And in other news, Canada seems set for the next round of World cup qualifying. Let's go Canucks, this cup we will score a goal!

By the by, I'm not sure if this is Angsty or not. Just tell me what you think in your reviews. Thanks again guys, for being so patient with me.

**Castellan, run, flee, Chase**

San Francisco. This city was always my least favourite. Maybe it was because of the fall I'd taken off Mount Tam, courtesy of Thalia Grace.

I tripped coming off the sidewalk. I looked up at the street name.

Jackson Street. Considering the way things were now, that was some name. Was it hinting something? Nah.

I combed back the strands of fair hair that had fallen into my eyes. What was her address again? She was next to the high school, I knew that much. 4, 5, 6, 7? Which was it? I bit my lip. This was perfect. The one time I had managed to escape... _him, _I couldn't remember her address.

Oh, that's right. 14th. I took a few deep breaths. After what I had done to her, and what that queer Percy and that emo bitch Thalia had been telling her, I wasn't sure what to expect.

Would she even be home? This was scary. Almost as bad as the time I stole Zeus's masterbolt.

I shook my head. _You can do this_. I hoped I wasn't sweating. Did I put deodorant on today? Jesus.

"Vlacas. Why... why me? Why Hermes? Why now?" I had no desire to do as my master, the Crooked One, desired. I needed to tell her, I needed her help.

She'd understand, she'd help. Even if she wouldn't, I hadn't come armed. The second worst scenario would be that she'd run me through.

Even that would be preferable to what my master wanted. _My master_. The words left a bitter taste in my mouth.

As if anyone could ever be my master. Not Hermes, not Kronos, not even my own mother. God's she was useless.

I was jolted from my reverie from shouting coming from inside the house. It was now or never.

I took a deep breath. And then another. And another. _You can do this. This is your last chance. Now or never._

I knocked on the door. Once, twice, three times. It was too late to go back. I dreaded she would be the one who would open the door.

As it was, a guy with greying blonde hair, a lot like Annabeth's actually, opened the door. He frowned at me. "Are you here to deliver my... no," He looked past me. "You don't have any boxes with you. Can I help you?"

My heart was racing. This was, I was... scared? No. "I..." my voice broke. I started again. "I need to talk to Annabeth, sir." He didn't frown, but the warmth in his eyes evaporated.

"I see. I'll get her then." This time he did frown at me as he closed the door. Almost like he didn't want me to be there. Was he... the devil Annabeth had talked about on the run with me... _us_.

That left another bitter taste. I missed _us_.

I heard voices inside. First it was Mr. or was it Dr.? Chase calling up to... Annabeth. _His daughter_. No way. Not how Annabeth had talked about him. This wasn't reality.

Then I heard her voice. She, her, _Annabeth_. It was amazing. My stomach went to mush. _Pull yourself together, Castellan. You're stronger than this._

I heard footsteps running downstairs. Footsteps stopped. My heart almost stopped. I heard her voice. "Hello? Who is th-?" The door opened. There she was.

"Luke." Her voice had an icy tone. All the colour had drained from her face. "What do you want? Because I-"

I cut her off. "Annabeth, I need you! Help me, please!"

Her eyes flared. "Like how you needed me for the sky? DO me a favour, Luke. Go and throw yourself into Tartarus. " I felt like I had been punched.

I managed to say, "Please, just five minutes."

Her face softened by a degree. My mind had frozen. In my thoughts about her, she was always the cute little girl in pyjamas. Now she was... _beautiful_.

"What, Luke? What do you want?"

"Annabeth... I... I miss the old days. I'm... scared. He's going to take control of me again. I want to, I want it to be like... the old days." I managed to say.

Her jaw clenched. "Why should I trust you? You're a traitor, you're forced me to take the sky, giving me _these_," She gestured to a couple of grey streaks in her hair. "And you tried to kill us." My mind spun.

When had I tried to kill- _Princess Andromeda. Agrius and Oreius."One thing I want you to watch before you die, Percy. You can eat your dinner now, Oreius."_

"Annabeth, please! I... I want to run away again. He's going to use me to destroy everything."

I could see her mind spinning. It must've been going a thousand miles an hour. She was tempted, I could see that much. I almost breathed a sigh of relief. _Almost_.

"No."

What other word could hold as much power as _no_?

"Wh-wh-what? Annabeth, please!" I must've sounded desperate. I _was _getting desperate.

"No. You've tricked and cheated me too many times. No." This made me angry.

I glared at her. "You're going to let the last chance you've got to save me just slip by? Annabeth, this _is _the last chance you'll get."

She held her ground. "I don't care, Luke. Either turn yourself in at Camp or Olympus, or throw yourself into Tartarus."

"You don't understand."

"It's always been that way, Luke. I've never understood. Not with you. I thought you..." she trailed off. Did she... Did she _love _me?

"If you won't come with me, you may as well just end it here. You said I should throw myself into Tartarus. Why don't you do it for me?" I was getting reckless now.

She eyed my waist, as if looking for weapons. "I'm not going to kill you in cold blood. That's murder." Her voice was like a steel brush being scraped against a blackboard. It hurt me more than the punishments Kronos had given me.

"If you don't do it now, Annabeth, you'll have lost your chance. He's... he's making me do something impossible. If... if it isn't now, it won't be ever." She snorted.

"As if _you _could ever be that strong. You do know an ocean of strength is only worth a drop of knowledge, right?"

I started to say something, but she cut me off. "Why don't you just get out Luke? I don't want to see you anymore."

I felt like my heart was being torn in two. She... she rejected me. _Rejected. Rejected. Rejected. You foolish, retarded boy. You thought she'd trust you. _

"Annabeth. Please. One more thing." She glared at me.

"What?"

"Give me a hug. Please. As a goodbye." My voice was ragged with despair. I was dead.

She looked at me, and I could see pain in her eyes. She held out her arms.

We embraced.

It all ended too quickly. After a few seconds, she whispered in my ear,

"goodbye, Luke."

And the next second she was gone. The door was shut.

I managed to walk for a few minutes before collapsing on a bench.

I broke down. For the first time for 10 years. _Ten years. _She had undone me.

I was doomed.

I was dead.

"Why, Annabeth? Why wouldn't you run away with me?" I murmured through tears.

I was doomed.

I was dead.

I was now sobbing uncontrollably. This was it. It was over. He'd be back soon.

With a new punishment.

I was doomed.

I was dead.

_Goodbye, Annabeth. You were everything to me. I loved you. You were.._

Doomed.

Dead.

_Why did this have to happen? Why did I listen to him? _

_I was gone. I was leaving. He'd be back soon. _

_He'd learn her address if I wasn't careful. _

_I'll protect you, Chase. Always._

And the end. Tell me what you think. I tried to convey poor Luke's feelings after Annabeth told him she wouldn't run away with him. I was really forced to write this. I had such a good idea for it, and I knew I'd forget it if I went to bed.  
>Thanks for reading guys. Review please. :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Some people, well, one out of three reviews, so I'm guessing one out of three people, have been saying that this story supports Lukabeth. I'd like to say that's true... wait, no I wouldn't.

If you CAN read, then it's fairly easy to see the fact that Annabeth REJECTS Luke. It isn't difficult, people.

So, I guess that's it. And this is an attempt to get more reviews.

I'm a whore, it's my nature, don't hate appriciate. :D


End file.
